Age of Xion
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: When Sora and his friends rescue a young girl with no memory of who she was before they try to help her regain her memories. But there's more to the girl then Sora and the others know. What they find out will start a new age. The Age of Xion. AU. Set during 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts 2 with spoilers from Birth by Sleep and Dream Drop Distance.
1. Chapter 1: The Organization

**Hello everyone. This is a new story that I've had a idea about ever since seeing Avengers: Age of Ultron. This story is inspired from the movie and also from IyokoMARVELanime's story Keyblades of Future Past which you should totally read if you haven't already.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)**

* * *

A man with blue hair and a scar on his face approached another man with sliver hair and yellow eyes. "Sir, it's over." he said. "Eraqus now knows everything about us."

The sliver-haired man smirked. "Everything he knows about."

"Xemnas, if the other Keyblade wielders find out about our work here, if they tell the other Organization members the truth about their hearts-" Xemnas interrupted the blue haired man. "The Keyblade wielders?" he asked. "How can they possibly stop us Saïx?"

Xemnas turned to study something. Saïx stepped closer and that it was a Keyblade. It had wings at the hilt and a ram's head above the handle. At the tip was a eye and there was one at the end of the chain as well.

"What we have," Xemnas said. "Is worth more than any of them ever knew. We've only scratched the surface and already…" He continued walking through the Castle that never was followed by Saïx. "There is another faculty helping the Organization complete our "noble" goal. We give that location to Sora and his little friends. Keep them off our scent.

"What about the "pet project"?" Saïx asked. "Tell Vexen to continue the program." Xemnas said. "And our special cases?" Saïx said.

Xemnas stopped and smiled at the two prisoners. One with spiky blonde hair was quickly darting around the small cell in a flash of light while another sat on her bed with a crayon and a sketchbook drawing.

"As for them," Xemnas said. "Sora and the others will meet these two soon." Xemnas turned away and continued walking with Saïx. "It's not a world of seekers anymore, it's not even a world of guardians. This is theage of vessels, number 7."

Xemnas and Saïx stopped and looked at a table where two scientists, Vexen and Zexion were working. A figure was laid on the table by experimented on.

As Xemnas and Saïx looked at the body, Xemnas smiled to himself. "And there will be nothing more horrifying," he said. "Than our new vessel."

As Xemnas and Saïx continued to look at the body Saïx paid attention to the blank face of it. Saïx then picked up a clipboard to see the projects name. The name read: No. i.

* * *

 **Please review guys! Seriously I need feedback on this on how to make it better. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas and Namine

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter. This would have been longer but I'm having trouble finding the full movie on youtube.**

 **Also thanks for everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel.**

* * *

Xemnas stared at the experiment and then turned to Vexen. "Bring the Keyblade." he said. "But sir," Vexen started to say. "We haven't fully tested it. If we use it on the Replica-" "I said bring the Keyblade." Xemnas repeated. "Or would you rather be turned into a Dusk?" He held up a hand threateningly. "N-no, sir." Vexen said. "I 'll get it for you right away."

He quickly hurried off to get the Keyblade and came back with a few seconds later. "Here, sir." Vexes said handing Xemnas the Keyblade. Xemnas smiled as he pressed the tip of the Keyblade to the experiment's chest and watched as the blank face changed and appeared to take on the appearance of a girl with short black hair. Half of the face was already formed. The experiment was just missing her eyes. Xemnas pulled the Keyblade away and handed it to Vexen.

"How long will it take for the experiment to be completed?" Xemnas asked. "A few hours." Vexen said. "I still say that this is-" "Understood, Vexen." Xemnas said. "Is that all?" "Well I was wondering about our other "special cases". The first one is in Castle Oblivion is being experimented on." Vexen said. "As for the other two…" He glanced at the two cells where the prisoners were. "Are you for certain they will help our cause?"

"The boy will join us." Xemnas said. "He has no memory of his past life. He needs us." "But if he remembers, he could betray us. Again." Vexen said. "That is why we have her." Xemnas said. He nodded to the girl. "Naminé?" Vexen said. "Why would she help us?" "She longs for someone to save her. " Xemnas said.

"Sora?" Vexen asked. "Yes." Xemnas said. "She's lonely and needs a hero to come save her."

He looked at Xaldin who was standing guard between each cell. "Release Roxas and Naminé." Xaldin nodded and opened the cells. Roxas immediately ran out, and stepped in front of Xemnas while Naminé slowly stepped out of her cell with her sketchbook in hand. "You both understand why you're here?" Xemnas asked. Roxas and Naminé nodded.

"To regain my memories." Roxas said. "And to see Sora." Naminé said.

"And you understand the way to do that, of course?" Xemnas said. "To get rid of Sora's friends." Roxas said. "Right?" Xemnas smiled. "Indeed."

"But how can we do that?" Naminé asked. "Roxas, you can hurt them with your Keyblades." Xemnas said. "While you Naminé can tear them apart…from the inside."

He began to walk off and nodded at Roxas and Naminé to follow. "Larxene and Marluxia are monitoring Sora and the rest of the Keyblade wielders at Castle Oblivion. As soon-" Another member ran in front of Xemnas and stopped to catch his breath. "Xemnas…sir…" the boy said between each breath.

Xemnas sighed. "What is it Demyx? Spit it out!" "Sora and the other Keyblade wielders!" Demyx said. "They're inside the castle!"

* * *

 **Please review guys! Or favorite. Or follow. Or all three. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: The heroes of light

**Hello everyone! Here's the third chapter to Age of Xion. Enjoy!**

 **Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel.**

* * *

"What?" Xemnas said to Demyx."Sora and his friends are in the castle?" Roxas and Naminé looked at each other nervously. Roxas grabbed Naminé's hand and handed her the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Naminé looked at him. "Can I even use it?" she asked. Roxas nodded. "I hope so."

"When did this happen?" Xemnas said. "Just a few minutes ago." Demyx said. "What happened at Castle Oblivion?" Xemnas said. "Larxene and Marluxia were supposed to keep them busy!" "One of the Dusks, came back from there." Demyx said. "It said they didn't even put up a fight. They gave Sora a "special project" or something, and told them where they can find us " "Those traitors!" Xemnas yelled.

A Dusk was walking past. Xemnas, in his anger, slashed right through it with his Ethereal Blades. Demyx looked at him. "You know, sir, if I didn't know any better, I would say it looked like you have feel-" "Demyx." Xemnas said. "Go find every NON-traitorous member of the Organization and tell them to meet me at the Altar of Naught." "Do I have to?" Demyx said. "NOW!" Xemnas yelled. Demyx hurried off.

"Vexen!" Xemnas said. Vexen quickly ran up to him. "Yes, sir." "Take Roxas and Naminé back to their cells." Xemnas said. "We're going to need all the help we can get, and I would rather prefer to keep our Organization's number at 13." "Uh, sir?" Vexen said. "They're gone." "What?" Xemnas said. "They ran off towards the Proof of Existence room." Vexen said. Xemnas sighed. "Fine. Take this." He handed him the Keyblade. "What should I do with this?" Vexen said. "Hide it where no one but us can find it." Xemnas said. "You mean…?" Vexen said. Xemnas nodded.

"Of course." Vexen said. "Also take the Replica project with you." Xemnas said. "So, Sora and the others can't find her." "It." Vexen corrected. He summoned a dark corridor and left.

As Xemnas summoned a dark corridor, and left, headed towards the Alter of Naught, he didn't notice the brown haired man who also summoned a dark corridor of his own and left headed towards Twilight's view, another part of the World that never was.

"Well?" A man with spiky red hair and purple marking underneath his green eyes asked the brown haired man. With him was a girl with short blue hair. "What did you find out, Terra?" "One of their members are headed towards Radiant Garden." Terra said. "They have a secret lab there. I remember since…well you know." "I understand." the blue haired girl said. "Well, I don't." the red haired man said. "What did the member headed to Radiant Garden look like?" "Long blonde hair." Terra said. "Kinda looked like a mad scientist." "So he's going?" the red haired man said. He smiled and summoned a dark corridor. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going, Axel?" Terra said. "I'm going to find Vexen." Axel said. "And see if he can give us any info about what we're up against." "You don't have to do that." Terra said. "I'll go."

"No, Terra!" the blue haired girl said. "You already used the darkness to find out about Xemnas and you know what happens when you use too much." "I'll be fine, Aqua." Terra said. When Terra started to summon a dark corridor, he and Aqua noticed that Axel was already gone.

"See?" Aqua said. "Axel already left." "Fine," you win, Aqua, I'll stay here and help." Terra said. "Thank you." Aqua said. She turned to head to the lower part of the castle. "Now, come on, Sora's already ran ahead of the castle to fight Xemnas. We need to help Ventus and Hayner."

Terra shook his head. "We should not have let him come along." "I know, Hayner's still learning to how to control his Keyblade." Aqua said. "But we're facing Organization 13. We need all the help we can get."

As they headed towards the lower part of the castle, they didn't notice the flash of light rush past them or the blonde haired girl in a white dress who summoned a dark corridor and left.

* * *

 **So, uh yeah, Terra, Aqua, Axel, Ventus, Sora, and Hayner are the Keyblade wielders. Hayner's in the group for specific reasons. You'll find out what they are next chapter which is already done. So keep reading! Please? And review! Because reviews are always nice. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memory of the past

**Here's another chapter guys! It's longer and better. I think. Enjoy!**

 **This chapter and the one before it would have been out yesterday but thanks to Youtube, barely any full length Avengers: Age of Ultron movie is on there. All they have is like short 30 seconds scenes of the entire movie. It sucks. Anyway enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel.**

* * *

Xemnas met with the other members of Organization 13. "My friends!" Xemnas said. "These heroes of light would try to prevent us from achieving our noble goal!" He pointed to the sky where a giant heart shaped moon floated.

"They cannot stop us!" Xemnas said. "Not when we have come this close! We will complete Kingdom Hearts and we will have hearts of our own! Now go down there and show these heroes of light what happens when they mess with Organization 13!"

The Organization members all left except for Saïx. "Sir," he said. "Don't we need thirteen vessels for our plan to work?" "Do not worry, Saïx." Xemnas said. "I have a back-up plan in case things go wrong." Xemnas let out a deep laugh. "It should be with Vexen now." "You mean…the puppet?" Saïx said. "What good will it do? It's just a tool." "And what does one do with tools, Saïx?" Xemnas said. "We keep using them until they break." Saïx smiled. "Of course." "Now go with the other Organization members and fight Sora and his friends." Xemnas said. "Yes, sir." Saïx said. Saïx summoned a dark corridor and left.

As he did a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a crown necklace ran into the room. "Ah, the chosen wielder of the Keyblade." Xemnas said. "Why do you hate us? We're only trying to become like you. To gain hearts of our own." "By using other people's hearts to do it?" Sora said. "By experimenting on people? Creating replica's of them?"

"So you found our special project at Castle Oblivion." Xemnas said. "He looked just like him." Sora said. "You have to have him here somewhere. Where is he?" Sora pointed his Keyblade at Xemnas.

Xemnas noticed Naminé slowly approaching behind Sora. She raised a hand to Sora's head just as he was saying, "Where's Ri-" Sora clenched his head. "What's happening…why can't I remember-" Sora turned around just as a Keyblade hit him in the face making him lose his balance and falling down the stairs leading to the Altar of Naught. As Sora hurried back up the steps he saw Naminé summon a corridor of darkness and back up into it leaving.

Xemnas summoned one of his Ethereal blades and aimed it at his own chest saying, "Time to speed up my plan." "No!" Sora said. He threw his Keyblade at Xemnas knocking the Ethereal blade from his hand and knocking him out too. Sora caught his Keyblade as it flew back to him. "Well, that's one member down." he said. "But who…was that girl?"

* * *

Ventus and Hayner stood back to back fighting off Nobodies. "So what do you think?" Ventus asked Hayner. He cast a wind spell blowing some Nobodies away. "Are you used to it, yet?" "Working on it." Hayner said. He defeated a Dusk with his Keyblade, Four Crystals. It brown at the hilt and for the blade, it four swirls of color. One blue, another green, another red, and the last one yellow. The chain for the Keyblade locked like a trophy. Hayner defeated another Dusk. "At least I can fully summon it now." he said.

Roxas stood off at a distance and saw the two boys fighting Nobodies. Roxas smiled and ran towards them. Whenever Roxas ran, since he was so fast, time seemed to slow down to him. Roxas summoned the Oblivion Keyblade and in one hit defeated all the Nobodies. He also knocked Ventus and Hayner to the ground by swinging the Keyblade at their feet.

As they fell Roxas noticed that Ventus looked nearly identical to him. Roxas tilted his head curiously and continued to run off, summoning a dark corridor and running into it. Ventus and Hayner fell to the ground. As they got up they noticed all the Nobodies were gone. "Um…" Hayner said. "What happened?"

* * *

Vexen hurried to the secret lab in Radiant Garden. He placed the replica on a nearby table in Ansem's study room. It's face had fully formed giving it a appearance of a girl. Vexen muttered to himself as he put the Keyblade on the table next to her.

"You know, Vexen it's really hard to understand you when you talk like that."

Vexen turned around and saw Axel standing there. "Axel!" he said. "What are you doing here?" "Helping out some friends of mine."Axel said. "Your working with Marluxia and Larxene?" Vexen said. "Them?" Axel said. "Oh, no." Axel summoned his own Keyblade, Bond of Flame. Vexen started to back up. "You…you mean…?" "Yep." Axel said. "I'm a Keyblade wielder."

Axel and Vexen didn't notice the replica was slowly opening her eyes. "You'd betray Xemnas?" Vexen said. "And me, someone of a higher rank than you? Have you gone mad?" "Vexen, let me tell you something." Axel said. He took a step foreword and Vexen took a step back. "You see, I already have a heart." "Absurd!" Vexen said.

Axel ignored him and kept talking. "And that means I don't need Xemnas or the Organization. But do you know what that _really_ means, Vexen? It's means I don't have to listen to you anymore." Axel raised his hand. Vexen guessed what was happening. "No," he said. "Don't do it. Please." "Congratulations, Vexen." Axel said. He smiled. "You're off the hook." He snapped his fingers and watched as Vexen burst into flames and faded away.

Naminé had been hiding around the corner and saw what Axel did to Vexen. Sure, Naminé didn't like Vexen but it was still cruel what happened to him. As Axel looked at the Keyblade, Naminé quickly appeared behind him and raised her hand to his head. Axel shook his head as a unpleasant memory came to mind.

At that moment, the replica opened her eyes showing them to be a golden yellow color, but as Naminé brought up Axel's old memory, the replica's eyes went from yellow to bright blue. The replica closed her eyes again.

 _As Axel stumbled from Ansem's study he went to the lab where Ansem's computer was. He stayed behind a corner and saw a man with short black hair wearing a guard's uniform talking to a man in a white lab coat with silver hair and yellow eyes. Two people in white lab coats laid on the ground. Axel recognized them both. The one with long blonde hair was Vexen before he become a Nobody and the other was Zexion before he became a Nobody._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Axel looked up to see the short haired man talking to the silver haired man. "Is this how you wanted it?" As Axel backed away from the corner he jumped back as he saw two teenagers, one with blue hair, the other with spiky red hair hiding behind the corner now. "We shouldn't be here, Lea." the blue haired boy said. Lea-who Axel recognized to be himself before he became a Nobody-raised a hand. "Aw, lighten up Isa. We'll leave in a minute."_

 _The black-haired man walked towards the man with silver hair. "Xehanort!" he said. "You wanna fill me in?" "I…I am…" Xehanort said as he summoned his Keyblade. "Hey! Do you remember now…?" the black haired man said to him. "Or wait! Did you never lose your memory?"_

 _Xehanort stabbed the Keyblade into the man's chest. "That's not my name." he said. "I'm not Xehanort." The black haired man fell back on the floor and Axel could see he had a eyepatch on his right eye and a scar on the left side of his face._

 _"My name…" the silver haired man said. "…is Ansem." He turned his attention to Lea and Isa. "Ansem" smiled evilly at them and lunged at them with his Keyblade. "No!" Axel said._

The memory was over. Axel stood in the lab. He quickly ran to Ansem's study room, where he saw the Keyblade. Naminé stayed out of sight and was joined by Roxas. Roxas went to stop Axel, but Naminé put her hand to his chest. "We're just going to him take it?" Roxas said. Naminé smiled as Axel grabbed the Keyblade. "Exactly." she said.

The replica's blue eyes opened again. "Who…am I?" she asked. "What am I…here for?" Axel helped her up. "My name is Axel." he said. "Can you tell me your name?" "It's…" the girl said. "…Xion." She looked up at Axel with her big blue eyes. "My name is Xion."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Or you could, you know, follow this story if you haven't or favorite it. Thanks!**

 **So Axel destroyed Vexen just cause I don't like the guy. He sucks. So he's out of the story.**

 **Plus Xemnas was trying to destroy himself since his Heartless was destroyed before this story and he was trying to bring back his recompleted self. So if you were wondering about that, yeah that's what was happening.**

 **Also you did you guys think about Axel's memory? Or the fact that Xion had golden yellow eyes? Please review guys! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fights

**Hello, everyone! Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Axel opened a dark corridor and led Xion to the World that never was. He couldn't leave her behind in Radiant Garden with no memory of her past.

As Axel found Sora, Ventus, Hayner, Terra, and Aqua waiting for him in the Proof of Existence room, he noticed Terra frowning at the newcomer he had brought along. "Who's this?" he asked. Axel looked towards to Xion to see if she would answer. It was clear she wasn't since she slightly hid behind Axel and shyly looked at the others.

"Her name's Xion." Axel said. "She was in Radiant Garden with no memory of who she is. When I found her I couldn't just leave her there so I decided to bring her back here. Along with this." He pulled out the Keyblade Xemnas was experimenting on. Ventus's eyes widened and Terra and Aqua looked at each other nervously.

"I don't understand." Hayner said. "What's so special about this Keyblade?" "It belonged to someone very evil." Aqua said. "A man named Xehanort. He tried to restart a massive war that could destroy everything."

"So…he was trying to start a apocalypse!?" Hayner said. Ventus nodded. "All because he was "curious"."

"And that's not all." Terra said. "See the animal head on it?" "Just above the creepy blue eye? Yeah." Hayner said.

"When we were younger," Terra said. "Our Master, Eraqus, told us the Keyblade had been passed down for generations. Eraqus got it from his Master, who got it from his Master, etc."

"Eraqus told us the Keyblade went all the way back to original Keyblade War." Aqua said. "During the same time when five people known as, "Foretellers" were around." "There was a sixth Foreteller." Ventus said. "We believe this Keyblade belonged to the sixth one."

"So what ever happened to Xehanort?" Sora asked. "He's gone." Terra said. "Back on the Keyblade Graveyard, Xehanort was trying to recreate the X-blade, a weapon to unlock Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to Ven, the X-blade never got forged but he still went into a deep sleep. Xehanort had succeeded in stealing my body though." "I had to remove Xehanort's heart from within him." Aqua said. "With no body to possess, the heart just vanished." "But I still had some "side effects"." Terra said. He clenched his fist and Aqua put her hand on his shoulder. Sora was about to ask what happened but Aqua gave him a look that said, "Don't ask."

"All right." Hayner said. "So…what do we do now?" "We find the rest of the Organization members and we take them out." Axel said. "Shouldn't we…you know…spare them?" Xion asked nervously. "I mean, they have hearts too don't they? Just like all of us." Terra shook his head. "Too risky."

"They didn't have hearts when they originally became Nobodies." Aqua said. "But with time they're slowly gaining hearts of their own."

"Why is that a problem?" Xion asked. "The faster they gain their hearts, the more independent they become. Who knows what any of them will plan to do if they're allowed to live." Aqua said.

"But," Xion said. "They're still people! Even if they're a Nobody." "It's for the good of everyone." Sora said. It sounded to Xion like he wasn't so sure. "Yeah," Hayner said. "I mean look at Axel. He grew his own heart and he's on our side now! Nobodies are unpredictable." Axel nodded in agreement.

"All the more reason to give them a chance!" Xion said. "Sorry kid," Terra said. He walked out of the Proof of Existence room followed by the others. "It's for the best."

As they ran through the castle, Hayner looked at the others. "So whatever happened to Xemnas?" he asked. "He unconscious back on the Highwind." Sora said. "If he wakes up Riku Replica will keep an eye on him for us. But we still have to-"

A powerful wave of water knocked them into a nearby room. Outside the window, Kingdom Hearts shone brightly even though it was covered by clouds. As Sora and the others coughed out water they looked up to see the remaining Organization members aiming their weapons at them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Saïx replied. He noticed Xion and Xehanort's Keyblade lying on the ground and his eyes widened. Ventus used Saïx's distraction towards Xion as a opportunity to aim a wind spell at him. The powerful gust knocked Saïx against the window. Xigbar looked at Saïx, surprised by the attack and Sora threw his Keyblade at Xigbar's good eye. "Ah!" Xigbar yelled in pain.

"Everybody! Scatter!" Aqua yelled. Everyone but Axel-who stayed to protect Xion ran out of the room. "Don't let them escape!" Xigbar yelled at the others as he went to chase Ventus.

* * *

Terra and Aqua ran outside the castle to Memory's skyscraper with Lexeaus and Xaldin in pursuit of them. Xaldin formed his Dragoon and rode it to catch Aqua while Lexaeus slammed the ground making Terra lose him balance and fall to the ground. As he got up he saw Lexeaus running straight towards him, his Tomahawk raised.

* * *

Hayner ran through the halls of the Castle that Never Was destroying any water clones that got in his way. Demyx was right behind him trying to drown him in waves of water.

"Come on! Keep to the beat!" Demyx said. He fired water bubbles at Hayner who deflected them right back. "Uh-oh." Demyx said. As Demyx was hit by them Hayner quickly ran up to Demyx and uppercut him with his Keyblade. Demyx fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Sora ran to the Altar of Naught and turned around to face Luxord who had deck of cards in his hands and was smiling. "I normally play fair." he said. A second Luxord suddenly appeared. And a third.

"But I think I'll make an exception." The original Luxord said.

Sora saw Zexion standing at a distance with his book out. Sora turned back to Luxord and his clones. All three lunged for him.

* * *

Ventus dodged Xigbar's bullets as fired multiple shots at him while laughing. Xigbar then teleported to a higher area and aimed his Arrowguns at Ventus.

"I can see you." he taunted. He fired three shots at Ventus who looked up just in time to deflect all three shots back at him. Xigbar ducked and looked at Ventus. "You clever little sneak!"

He teleported back to where Ventus and fired off a few shots. While Ventus was busy blocking those shots, Xigbar teleported behind Ventus and fired three more at his back knocking the boy to the ground.

As Ventus glared at him, Xigbar simply grinned. "Ah, brings back memories." he said. "Now…" He combined his Arrowguns together and aimed it at Ventus. "…you'd better start running." He fired a powerful shot from them. Ventus's eyes widened and he quickly dodged rolled out of the way.

* * *

Saïx swung at Axel who blocked his Claymore with his Keyblade. "We don't have to fight." Axel said. "I think we do." Saïx said. Axel head-butted Saïx making him stumble backwards…right into the spot when the moonlight of Kingdom Hearts was shining.

Axel looked up, saw that the clouds had parted, and then looked back at Saïx. "Oh, no." he said. Saïx glared at Axel as his Claymore grew spikier and his eyes began to glow. "Do you feel it?" he asked. "The moon's power?" Saïx, with a evil smile on his face, lunged for Axel.

* * *

Aqua looked up at the skyscraper as Xaldin and his Dragoon circled around it. "Terra? Can you give me lift?"

Terra blocked Lexeaus's Tomahawk with his Keyblade. "Little busy right now!" Lexeaus glared at him. "As soon as you're finished I'll go after her next."

Terra looked at him, fury in his eyes. Darkness spread from his body and his eyes began to change color.

"Leave." Terra pushed Lexeaus back making him stumble.

"Her." Terra struck the ground with an even more powerful earth move than Lexeaus's making him fall to the ground. As Lexeaus got up he saw Terra running straight for him with his Keyblade raised.

 _"ALONE!"_ Terra suddenly teleported and Lexeaus's eyes widened as dropped his Tomahawk on the ground. Terra was behind him having sliced right through Lexeaus.

"This is one fight I should not have started." Lexeaus said as he fell to his knees and dissolved into darkness. Aqua looked worriedly at Xaldin's Dragoon who was coming closer to her. "Terra?" She felt him grab her hand and toss her into the air.

As Aqua landed on the Dragoon forcefully knocking it to the ground Xaldin looked at her surprised. "What?" he said before Aqua hit him in his face with her Keyblade knocking him off his Dragoon and onto the ground. Aqua landed on the ground safely and Xaldin groaned as he opened his eyes. They widened as he saw his Dragoon falling right on top of him.

Aqua watched as Xaldin and his Dragoon both vanished into darkness and then turned to Terra. "Terra, why didn't you-" She gasped as she saw him. His eyes were yellow and his hair was sliver. He grabbed his head in pain as if he was fighting. "Terra!" Aqua said running up to him.

"Aqua, stay back!"

Aqua ignored him and stepped closely to him. She grabbed his hand making him look at her with a worried look his yellow eyes. "It's okay." Aqua said. After a minute or so Terra's eyes went back to being brown as did his hair. "Thank you." Terra said.

Aqua nodded. "Come on." she said. "We need to find the others." The two hurried back to the castle.

* * *

Hayner watched as Demyx got up. The sitar in Demyx's hand began to evaporate.

"Huh?!" Demyx said. He fell to his knees. "No way!" His whole body began to evaporate and dissolve into darkness.

"Well, that was easy." Hayner said. "Kind of."

"Hayner!"

Hayner looked up to see Aqua and Terra running up to him. "We need to help the others." Aqua said. Hayner nodded and followed them. They found Sora struggling against three Luxords.

"Look!" Hayner said. He pointed at Zexion who was holding a back in his hand keeping an eye on the fight. "Let's go!" Terra asked. They ran towards Zexion who simply smiled at them.

As Hayner hit Zexion with his Keyblade, Zexion burst into a bunch of papers. "A fake." Hayner said.

"Over here." Zexion said nearby. Terra hit him with his Keyblade and the same thing happened again. Zexion appeared again with multiple illusions of himself all laughing and taunting the heroes. Terra growled in annoyance.

"I've got this." Aqua said. She raised her Keyblade in the sky and a ball of fire gathered at the tip. Aqua then aimed her Keyblade at the multiple Zexion's and fired.

The ball of fire engulfed the room in a bright light. When it cleared only one Zexion and Luxord was left. Luxord quickly blocked Sora's way with a bunch of cards but Sora sliced through them and Luxord as did Hayner to Zexion. Luxord and Zexion groaned in pain, glared at Sora and his friends, and vanished into darkness.

Sora, Hayner, Terra, and Aqua continued to run through the castle.

* * *

Xigbar laughed as he kept firing shots at Ventus and watched as he continued to avoid them. Xigbar smiled as he backed Ventus into a corner. He aimed one Arrowgun at him and fired.

 _Click._

Xigbar frowned and tried again.

 _Click. Click._

"Crap…" Xigbar muttered. "R for re-AH!" Ventus swung his Keyblade right at Xigbar's face knocking backwards.

As Xigbar got up again Ventus got into his battle stance. "Had enough?" he asked. Xigbar aimed his Arrowguns at Ventus again but instead he fell to the ground weakened. "You think you've won?" he said. "You haven't done anything. Something big's coming. And there's nothing you or friends can do to stop it."

"What do you mean?" Ventus said. Xigbar scoffed at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He dissolved into darkness.

Sora, Hayner, Terra, and Aqua and ran into the room. "Every Organization member here but Saïx has been defeated." Sora said. "Then let's go get the last one." Terra said. They hurried to where Axel was.

* * *

Axel blocked Saïx's Claymore with his Keyblade. Saïx jumped into the air and threw his weapon at Axel. Axel ran out of the way and got an idea as he did. Saïx grabbed his Claymore and chased after Axel slamming his Claymore into the ground trying to hit him.

"Begone!" Saïx yelled throwing his Claymore at Axel again. Axel dodged out of the way and quickly grabbed it.

"Sorry, man." Axel said as he swung the Claymore at Saïx knocking him into the window. Axel looked up at the sky making sure Kingdom Hearts was behind clouds and then pinned Saïx against the wall.

"Well done, Lea." Saïx said. "Most impressive." "You didn't have to do this, Isa." Axel said. "Didn't I?" Saïx said. His yellow eyes gleamed at Axel.

"You didn't know about what Xemnas was really planning." Axel said. "He was lying to you all from the start. He-"

"I know." Saïx said.

"What?"

"I know." Saïx repeated. "I know that we can all regroup our hearts. I knew about his plans all along."

Axel pressed his Keyblade up against Saïx's neck. "Then why did you go along with it?" "Simple." Saïx said. "After you betrayed us, what choice did I have?"

"I didn't betray you, I did the right thing!" Axel said. " _You're_ the one who changed!"

"Really? Did you forget about our plans? You left me, you made me accept-" Saïx stopped talking. "What?" Axel said.

Saïx ignored and looked at Xion. "Such a shame the girl turned out useless." he said. "It could have had so much use. It's just a broken puppet now."

"You experimented on her?" Axel said. "You experimented on a innocent person?!" Axel gripped his Keyblade. Saïx grinned as he felt the Keyblade slice through him. His eyes went from yellow back to their original color of blue. "Thank you, Lea." He dissolved into darkness.

Neither Axel nor Saïx noticed that even though Xion seemed unconscious for the fight, she was very much awake. She had been awake every since Axel and got into their brief argument. She was now more afraid than ever of these so called, "heroes of light" and their method of treating people who were different than them. But something else was now bugging her.

Something that Saïx called her.

 _Puppet._

* * *

 **Review guys and let me know what you think about this chapter. Next chapter gets a lot more interesting!**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers (Part 1)

**Hello! Here's chapter 6 of Age of Xion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora, Hayner, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus ran up to Axel. "What happened?" Aqua asked.

"Isa- I mean, Saïx is gone." Axel said. "So it's over?" Hayner asked..

"Not yet." Terra said. "Marluxia and Larxene are still at Castle Oblivion. We need to take care of them first."

"Then let's go." Ventus said. He noticed Xion move and groan as if she just woke up and ran to help her up.

"Thank you." Xion said although she seemed to be wary of Ventus and everyone else now for that matter. "Come on." Sora said. "Let's head back to the Gummi Ship and head for Castle Oblivion."

Xion looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Um…Gummi Ship?" she asked. "What's that?" "You'll see in a minute." Aqua said. They led Xion to the ally of the World that Never Was where the Gummi Ship was.

"This," Sora said. "is our Gummi Ship. The Highwind." "Why is it called that?" Xion said as they all went inside.

"Because the ship-" Sora started to say. "You mean the raft?" Ventus interrupted smiling. Sora laughed. "Okay, the raft my friends and I had back home was named the Highwind. I decided to name the Gummi Ship after it." "Oh." Xion said.

Terra went to the pilot's seat and sat down. "We're getting ready to take off guys." he said. "You may wanna find someplace to sit."

Xion sat down and looked at the boy sitting next to her. He had spiky silver hair, wore a yellow shirt with a x strapped across his chest. "Riku Replica." the boy said introducing himself.

"How's he doing?" Terra said. Riku Replica turned to a man laying in a cell. "He's still unconscious." "We'll interrogate him when we get back to Traverse Town." Terra said.

Ventus shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." "What doesn't?" Sora said. "Why Xemnas didn't put up more of a fight." Ventus said. "I mean, the guy can telepathically throw buildings but when it comes to a actual fight he barely did anything. You would think that the leader of 13 powerful Nobodies would be able to handle himself."

Sora leaned back in his chair. "When I fought Xemnas he didn't even try to attack me. He just aimed his weapon at himself saying something about a plan."

"So he was going to…" Ventus started to say. Sora nodded.

"How would that help his plans?" Ventus wondered. "Xigbar also didn't seem fazed at being defeated. He said something big was coming. Whatever that means." "We'll figure it out." Sora said. They looked at Xemnas. He was still unconscious.

"We're pulling up to Castle Oblivion guys." Terra said.

As the Highwind landed near the castle, Aqua looked over at Ventus. "After this whole Organization thing is over we really need to get this place fixed up." Ventus nodded in agreement.

"So, who's going in and who's staying to watch over our two guests?" Hayner said. To Xion, it sounded like Hayner was saying she was a prisoner just like Xemnas. She started to say something but held her tongue instead.

"Hayner and I can handle this." Axel said. "You four go in and stop Marluxia and Larxene." Sora and the others nodded and then ran inside.

Marluxia and Larxene were waiting for them on the 13th floor. "The Keyblade wielders!" Marluxia exclaimed. "Welcome back. We really must thank you for getting rid of the Organization for us. Now's there's nothing that stands between us and our plans for a new and improved version."

Sora and his friends aimed their Keyblade's at the two nobodies. "Except us!" Ventus said.

Marluxia chuckled while Larxene laughed sadistically. "Okay," she said. "Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for us!"

Aqua ran to her swinging her Keyblade but Larxene backed into a corridor of darkness. While Aqua and Ventus followed her in, Marluxia raised his arm and a rose petal fell into it transforming into a scythe. Sora and Terra both ran towards Marluxia with their Keyblades in hand.

Axel and Hayner sat in the Gummi Ship with Xion.

"Do you think they're all right?" Hayner asked. "Probably." Axel said. He noticed Xion looking around nervously. "What is it?"

"Are you sure we're safe with Xemnas here?" Xion asked.

"We're fine." Axel said. "There's no way-"

A explosion was heard and part of the cell wall holding Xemnas crashed next to Axel, Hayner, and Xion. They looked at the cell and saw Xemnas standing there with his Ethereal Blades in his hands.

Axel and Hayner summoned their Keyblades as Xemnas ran to them.

"Xion!" Axel said. He pushed the button the opened the door on the Gummi Ship. "Run inside the castle! Get to someplace safe!"

Xion ran outside and into Castle Oblivion. As the doors closed behind her she could see, Axel and Hayner struggling to hold Xemnas back.

Xion took a step into Castle Oblivion and then grabbed her head in pain. "What's…happening?" The pain continued and almost made Xion fall to her knees. She managed to reach the door at the end of the hallway and opened it to see a bright light engulf her.

* * *

 **And that was the first part of chapter 6! Hope you liked it. If you want to know what will happen, all I will say is Xion+Castle Oblivion=Not a fun time for her. Leave a review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers (Part 2)

**Hello, everyone! It's been since November since I last updated. But guess what? I'm back now with a new chapter! Did anyone see Captain America: Civil War yet? It was amazing! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Xion found herself in a small white room. "Where…am I?" she wondered. As she looked around the room she saw a few things like a table, couple of chairs, and mysterious looking orb in the middle of the room. Curious, Xion stepped closer to it.

As she reached out to touch it a bright light emerged from it, making Xion have to cover her eyes. "Wha…?!"

A few floors away from where Xion was, Ventus and Aqua ran out of the corridor of darkness with their Keyblades in hand, breathing heavily.

Ven knelt on the ground with one hand on his Keyblade. "That…" He took a moment to catch his breath again. " _…sucked._ Now I know why they wear those black coats all the time."

Like Ventus, Aqua too, was out of breath. "Keep a lookout, Ven. We don't where Larx-"

ZAP!

A powerful blast threw Aqua and Ven back against the wall…

* * *

Marluxia blocked Sora and Terra's Keyblades with his scythe. The pink-haired man smirked at the two of them. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Pretty much." Sora said. Together they pushed Marluxia back and Terra managed to uppercut his jaw. Marluxia growled in pain, and slammed his scythe into the ground. Cracks appeared and vines emerged from them tangling Sora and Terra.

As they struggled to get free, Marluxia grinned at them wickedly and raised his scythe at them.

* * *

Axel and Hayner struggled against Xemnas and his ethereal blades. Xemnas growled at them. "My business is not with you." he said. "Vanish!" Xemnas twirled around and slammed his Ethereal blade into Hayner's back.

As Hayner fell to the ground in pain, Axel rushed to his side to make sure he was all right only to find him unconscious. Axel sighed and looked up to see that Xemnas had vanished…

* * *

Aqua slowly got up dazed. "Ugh…Ven?" "Aqua?" Ven asked.

Aqua suddenly sensed darkness and ran to Ventus's side. She pulled up a barrier spell just as a flash of lightning flew at them followed by a psychotic laugh.

As Aqua struggled to hold up the barrier the laughing continued.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Ven noticed Larxene shooting electricity at them with her knives and a insane expression on her face. As Ven tried to help Aqua with the barrier spell as best as he could, he looked at Aqua. "What do we do?"

Larxene began to slow down her electrical attacks. "I have a idea." Aqua said. "When I give you the signal, shoot the best fire spell you can muster. Got it?" Ven nodded.

Aqua watched as Larxene's electric power slowed down more and more. As it subsided, Aqua dropped her barrier spell and yelled at Ven. "Now!" Ven fired the best fire spell he could, while Aqua fired a Blizzaga spell. The two spells combined as Larxene started to recharge herself with electricity. The newly formed water spell hit Larxene.

"What?!" Her eyes widened as the two elements did not mix well on her. Larxene let out a shout of agony as her body sparked uncontrollably and began to fade away.

"No…no! I refuse to lose…to such a bunch of losers! I'm fading…? This can't be…! I won't…allow…!" The sadistic girl vanished. Aqua and Ven both breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on." Aqua said. "Let's head back to the others."

* * *

Sora and Terra watched helplessly as Marluxia's scythe aimed right at them. Sora had to do something. "FIRE!" The tip of Sora's Keyblade lot ablaze and burned Marluxia's vines.

Sora quickly broke Terra free and Terra knocked Marluxia's scythe to the ground with Marluxia still holding it.

"What?" Marluxia said surprised. Sora jumped on the scythe and knocked Marluxia into the air, followed by a few more blows, ending with Marluxia knocked across the room.

Terra raised his Keyblade and slammed into the ground hard. Cracks formed on the floor similar to what Marluxia did earlier except these opened up the ground underneath Marluxia swallowing him whole. Sora looked at Terra in shock. "Don't you think you overdid it a little?"

Terra put away his Keyblade. "Got the job done. He won't be bothering anyone else now." Terra headed back outside to the Gummi Ship. Sora could only shake his head before following him.

* * *

Xion couldn't believe it. "This…can't be…" She shook her head. "I'm…one of them…?" The light had cleared from the orb and a scene had played before her eyes showing what she really was.

Xion began to breathe heavily. "How…can this…be? What's going to happen to me now?" She thought back to Axel and the others and their views on Nobodies. "What will they do to me?!" Xion's head began to hurt tremendously and she fell to the ground in pain.

 _"Who knows what any of them will plan to do if they're allowed to live."_

 _"It's for the good of everyone."_

 _"It could have had so much use. It's just a broken puppet now…"_

 _"Puppet…"_

Xion was just a puppet to them. A broken puppet tangled in it's own strings. Something to play with until it had no more use. She opened her eyes, the once bright blue color slowly changing…

"I have to get out of here." He legs felt heavy. "I…have to…" She fell unconscious.

As Xion had been struggling with what she found out, she hadn't noticed black cloaked figure watching her from inside a corridor of darkness. The figure let out a deep chuckle. "Do not worry, Xion. Your worries will be gone. Soon, you'll feel like a new person…"

* * *

 **And that was the second half of the chapter, "Answers". Hope you liked it. Couple of things.**

 **1\. The reason Xemnas fled the fight is because he simply was trying to draw Xion into Castle Oblivion. Once he did that he bounced right out of there.**

 **2\. Xemnas is the one speaking at the end.**

 **And 3. Xion's change has officially begun. This will play directly into next chapter which will include the best scene from age of Ultron in my opinion. Remember, reviews help! Especially constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
